sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Joey D'Auria
Joey J. D'Auria (born May 18, 1952) is an American actor and a voice actor. He is also known as J.W. Terry, Joseph J. Terry, and Joseph W. Terry. He voiced Whisper on Yo-kai Watch from 2015-2017. Biography New York City native Joey D'Auria is best known for his role of WGN-TV Chicago's The Bozo Show from 1984 to 2001. D'Auria was hired after a long search for the next Bozo in part because his improvisational skills were very good. D'Auria also blended well with Roy Brown, who said he knew right away that D'Auria would be a hit after telling him he had broken his arm in three places and getting a response of, "Then don't go in those three places!" D'Auria played Bozo until the show's cancellation in 2001. Roles Anime roles * Daigunder - Commissioner Spinklestarber * Digimon Tamers - Chuchidarumon Elder * Digimon Frontier - Burgermon * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - Kim * Kyo Kara Maoh - Louis Vuillon *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' - Stuckey (credited under the name of "Osgood W. Glick") * Yo-Kai Watch - Whisper, Robonyan, Additional voices (credited under the name "J.W. Terry" only for the first season) Non anime roles * Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures - Mr. Twilly (the postman) * Stan Lee's The Condor - Assorted Voices * Funny Face Gang - Loudmouth Lime, Captain Black Cherry * The Mr. Men Show - Mr. Per(s)nickety/Mr. Fussy (US only), Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Rude, Narrator (US only) (credited under the name "Joseph J. Terry") * Space Racers - Vulture, Coot (credited under the name "Joseph J. Terry") * The Tom and Jerry Show - Butch Cat *''Popples'' - Mayor Maynot, Babapop Live action roles * The Bozo Show - Bozo the Clown * The Bozo Super Sunday Show - Bozo the Clown, the voice of Hurlie Hippo * The Gong Show (1976–1980 series) - Doctor Flamo * How I Met Your Mother - Fred Movie roles * A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise - Moray Eel Philippe (credited under the name "Joseph W. Terry") * The Butler Did It - Mr. Starky * Charming - Mr. Bloodpool * Curious George - Assorted Voices * Tom and Jerry & WWE: Grand Smackdown - Meathead Cat * Godmother May I - Richard * The Greatest Story Of All Time - Zedediah * Pickle Power - Mr. Grondower * Play Ball - Umpire * Strung Out - Uncle Sid * The Three Putz - Benny * The Toy Warrior - Gramps Video game roles * Blue Dragon - Hineto, Lago Village Chief, Talta Village Chief * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time - Alister Azimuth, Mack Mackeroy * Star Ocean: Second Evolution - Graft Neumann (credited under the name "Joseph Terry") * BioShock Infinite - Salesmen, Additional Voices Theatre * Laughter on the 23rd Floor - Max Prince, The Briar St Theater, Chicago (1995); The Long Beach Playhouse (2005) * The Proposal - Chubukov, ARTA, Los Angeles (2001) * Arden Texas - Warden/Old Man/Deputy Red, The Colony Theater, Burbank (2003) Commercials * Coronetto Ice Cream - Scientist (2003) * Cingular Wireless - Santa (2005) * Taco Bueno (Train Time) - Uncle Tim (2006) References External links * The Official Website of Joey D'Auria * My Favorite Comedy Sketches by Joey D'Auria Official Website * Joey D'Auria NPR Interview * Joey D'Auria at Behind The Voice Actors * * Watch *[mms://208.100.39.213:80/MGWMS/MBC/features/chicagotv/bozo25anv.wmv Bozo 25th Anniversary] 1986. Museum of Broadcast Communications (Windows Media Player) Category:Bozo the Clown Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:1952 births